Konoha Five
by Jossy Muffin-Hands Vacansy
Summary: They only met once, but it changed their lives forever. A cover fanfic based off of 'The Breakfast Club' -Being rewritten-
1. A Saturday in Detention

Well, I might as well give this a try; since no one's done this before with this movie. … Enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to mention this one time only. If you do not like out of characterness (Known as OOC. Example, Hinata not stuttering, or Sasuke actually SPEAKING) do NOT go on any further, unless you can wait paitently until the story comes to an end to see how I will mold them together to the way their personalities are in the series.

If you can deal with all that, then feel free to go on.

_

__

_

"… And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through…" – David Bowie

_

__

_

"_Saturday, April 25__th__, 2009. Konohagakure Senior High School; Konoha, Japan. 6:00:62."_ –

Our story begins in a small town known as Konoha, located off the map right next to Downtown Konoha City, at an indoor school known as Konohagakure Senior High School. It was a small, secluded town, with no more than, maybe, 5,000 people. Citizens of all kind lived in this town: the poor, the rich, and the ones stuck in between, the drunks, you name it; they were all here. There are only two elementary schools, one middle school, and one High School; so, in essence, you're pretty much stuck seeing the same people over and over again, no matter how hard you try to avoid seeing them.

"_Dear, Mr. Hitomo,  
We understand that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong," –_

Konohagakure Senior High was empty as it could be today. It is Saturday after all. Most of the population is relaxing at home, or out somewhere eating, or at the park. The hallways were deserted; it seemed more like a haunted house than an actual High School. Most of the High School was cleaned up. The cafeteria was all in order; most of the hallways looked polished and cleaned. Some debris from last week's mess in someone's locker was still there; it hadn't been touched at all. The ruby locker was still wide open, the top part of it was burned and turned black because of it and everything inside it seemed to be burnt as well. Some articles of clothing were inside and one lay crumbled up with small black holes in it on the floor.

"_What we did __was__ wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we are. What do you care?" –_

Writings from pervious students still scribbled on walls of the bathrooms, on cardboard pieces, on desks, and some on lockers. One of the lockers even said, "Open this locker and you die, fag!!!" with a rope symbolizing the hanging of someone. Trophy cases of all the tournaments won by the school were almost at every corner. All of them looked as if they were still good as new, although they were won over 15 years ago. Some news papers concerning the previous game held last weekend was still sprawled across the floor, declaring that, obviously, Konoha had won and is advancing to the next round.

"_I mean, you see us as you want to see us; in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions: You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 O'clock this morning. We were brain washed."_

Indeed they were…

_

__

_

Chapter 1: A Saturday in Detention

_

__

_

Sakura Haruno's father's silver Maybach 62 is parked right in front of the curb of the school. Sakura was staring straight into the doors of the empty, deserted school. She just couldn't believe she had to come to school on a Saturday, of all days – especially when she can be wasting her time at the mall with her {rich, stuck up, bitchy} friends. Another thing that irritated her to no end is the fact that her father can't get her out of there either, or at least he didn't even try to help her get out of there. I mean, c'mon. Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school, the girl everyone wanted to be and envied at the same time, was to spend a whole Saturday, alone and with total strangers, in detention? Unbelievable.

It was still cold here in Konoha. Winter doesn't end until May, and spring doesn't start until June 14th. It was about 60 degrees, maybe less, and it doesn't snow unless it's below 40. Sakura had on a pair of brown leather boots, a jean skirt that went up a little higher than her knees, a pink and red stripped belt, and a red V-neck shirt. Her Coach purse was securely wrapped around her left shoulder. She had on a thick red turtle neck on top of the V-neck, and an overcoat on top of that one that almost went to her ankles. She also had a pair of red leather gloves. It really didn't do much, but it matched with her shirt and that's all that really mattered.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," Sakura started, her voice flat, shaking her head slowly from side to side. Her short, pink hair followed with every head movement; a pair of real diamond earrings in her ears. Her emerald eyes were dazed and utterly confused at her dad and his actions. Her father was trying hard not to laugh at his daughters thoughts. This is the third time already that she's said the same thing. "It's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or anything" She turned and faced her father, hoping maybe he could drive away and she wouldn't have to come back for detention. Instead, her browned haired emerald eyed father turned, giving her a non-sympathetic look.

"I'll make it up to you, later," He turned and reached in the back of the car for her lunch. "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective." He handed her the silver bag containing her meal, and placed a hand on her back. Sakura stared at her father with an expressionless face. There was no hope after all. "Have a good day"

Sakura's father gave her a small smile. Sakura rolled her eyes, shrugging her father's hand off her, opened the door of her dads Maybach and slammed it behind her before walking towards and onto the steps of the school.

_

__

_

"Is this the first or the last time you do this?" Mrs. Urachi was pissed beyond belief at her straight 'A' student son, Sai. She couldn't believe he had Saturday detention for whatever he had done wrong. She just couldn't believe that he, of all people, had to attend school on a Saturday. Her 6 year old daughter, Yukari, is sitting right between them. She looks like an exact clone of her mom. Both Sai and Yukari had inherited Mrs. Urachi's eye color, dark brown, and hair, short and black, but he had his father's personality while Yukari had her moms.

Sai took a long moment before answering, in a flattened and emotionless tone, "Last" Sai's mother is the one that always picks out what he's going to wear, and it was no surprised she picked out what he was wearing today. He had on a black sweater, khaki pants that were pulled up a bit higher than the waist tied around with a belt (Later on, he lowers the pants to his hips because they are really uncomfortable when they're so high the way his mom always puts it) and a pair of white sneakers; he had on thick brown jacket over it, and an orange and black beanie on the top of his head.

"Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage" The threatening tone behind what she had told him couldn't be hidden or masked. Sai sometimes believed that his mom is insane. He's supposed to be getting a break on the weekends, not going back to studying like on a regular school day.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we're just supposed to sit there and do nothing" He tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it.

"Well, mister, you figure out a way to study" Now, that threatening tone was in open air.

"Yeah," Yukari said, right after their mom finished. Sai just stared with an open mouth at his younger sister, while his mom turned back to the steering wheel of the car. He just couldn't believe his ears; he wanted to say something back, but what was the point in arguing with his mom? When Mrs. Urachi noticed her son hadn't moved to get out of the car she snapped, "Well, go!"

Sai took one glance at his mom before opening the door and getting out of his soccer mom like mini-van.

_

__

_

Naruto Uzumaki was dreading the fact of Saturday detention. Both he and his father were angry that he had to miss a practice game, and they were just two games more before the big game against Sunagakure. Both he and his father were sitting in the car in an awkward silence. They wanted to say something, but they just couldn't. They were both so much alike, and yet so different, putting aside the fact they look practically like twins. Both had the same blond spiky hair, except Minato's is longer, the same scratching markings on their cheeks, and the same baby blue eyes. Naruto's dad, Minato Uzumaki, decided to speak up, fed up with the silence between him and his son.

"Hey, I screwed around," Naruto didn't budge from his seat. He didn't lift his eyes from the radio. He just couldn't find any words to say after what he did, and he couldn't find the words to say to his own father. He always heard about how Minato used to screw around in school, and he wanted to do something that made him proud, but instead he ended up getting caught for it, and now he's here, at detention on a Saturday. "Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that." This time, Naruto gave a slight nod; he had heard this countless times from his father already. "Except, you got caught for it…"

"Yeah, mom already gave me the lecture…" Naruto looked away to the front of the school, where he'll be spending the next 8 hours in detention. He had on an orange sleeveless undershirt, a white turtle neck, social collision orange double dye rude fit jeans, a pair of black and white Champions, and the black and red school jersey he got for free for winning one of the football games, and for being the MVP.

"You want to miss a match?" His father's voice rose, slightly. "You wanta blow your ride?" Naruto shook his head. "No college is going to give a scholarship to a person with a discipline case!" Sometimes Naruto felt like his dad cared more about Naruto's education and college funds than he did about Naruto's well being. Naruto gave a slight glare to his father, grabbed his huge bag of lunch, and climbed out of the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him; letting his dad know that he's pissed, although he probably wouldn't noticed. Minato drove away as soon as the door closed.

As soon as Naruto got out of the car, and headed towards the school, Sasuke Uchiha leisurely walked towards the school, hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He kept his face stonic, not showing any type of emotion, and his charcoal eyes, which were covered by shades, straight ahead at the school. He thought it was such a mindless point coming to Saturday detention for the 3rd time this one month. But, at least he could get away from home for some 8 hours. He had on a plain black shirt that said, in bold white letters, "Sorry… I'd rather masturbate", a tripp black grommet stud jacket, with the trench coat over it, a pair of stud wrist black knit warmers, tripp black and red chain strap zip off pants, and a pair of demonia wrap around double strap boots. He barely moved when a speeding, white, Honda Accord just halted right to his side. He just kept on walking, in his model walk, towards the doors of the school, like nothing had ever happened.

Hinata Hyuga exited her 'rentals white Honda Accord, her overly large gray bag strapped around her shoulder and her sketch book in her hands. She stood there in her large coat in blackish/grayish skirt and leggys, waiting for one of her 'rentals to at least tell her 'Goodbye', or 'Have a good day'. Something, anything would've been nice. She took a step towards her mom's window, hoping she would at least get a glance from her, some kind of gesture of acknowledgement, but they drove off the moment she got to the window. She was left standing in the freezing cold watching the white Accord fade into the distance. And Hinata realized she should've known better.

_

__

_

Inside the school and in the library, Sakura had already taken a seat in the first seat of the first joint, wooden, desk. She sat composed, like the princess she was raised to be, with her small bag of lunch close to her; her back laying onto the chair. Sai had decided to sit at the joint desk behind her, right at the edge of the desk. Sai pulled out the chair and sat down, taking off his beanie and placing it on the desk, and right at that moment, Naruto walked into the room. He noticed Sakura, sitting in the first chair, poised as her parents had raised her, but he didn't recognize the other kid that was there.

He remembered that he and Sakura had been friends since Elementary, but they had stopped talking since the beginning of Middle School. They just didn't have that much in common, and they found other people that they have more in common with. She looked like she hadn't aged much, except for the fact that her hair was short and not long, but her forehead was still huge and wide. Some similar thoughts went through her mind when she saw Naruto. She felt like she hadn't seen him in years. His eyes gotten bluer, he lost all the baby fat that he had before, and his blond hair was even spikier when she last saw him (Which was a couple days ago). They still saw each other in the halls, but they barely spoke to each other. He motioned with his finger if the seat at the end of the desk had been taken, and she raised her shoulders, meaning 'don't know. Go ahead', so he decided to sit there. He felt more comfortable sitting next to someone he knew – or had known, rather than to sit next to a total stranger (and geek). He pulled out the chair and sat down, placing his bag of lunch right next to him.

Just as he sat down, Sasuke came waltzing in, looking like he was examining everything that he came to eye contact with. He pushed both of the cool metal bars on the door to make sure they worked; he went up to the check up desk, tipping over a few objects, running his fingers through the cool, hard surface of the computer screen, spinning around the handle that held the stamps, before grabbing a small stack of sticky notes and putting them into the pocket of his trench coat and walking towards the six joint desks; three on the left, three on the right. Normally, Sasuke was the only one in detention, this time, there were three other people. Pushing up his shades, he saw that two people had already occupied the first desk, (probably lovebirds. He decided he would bug them later) so he walked up to the {dorky} kid sitting at the desk behind them two. He motioned roughly with his hand for him to move to the joint desk next to this one, and Sai easily complied and quickly moved to the desk next to him, grabbing all of his stuff and once and moving towards the other desk, afraid that this kid might attack him if he didn't. He didn't even know the damn guy, and already he was afraid of him. Then again, Sai always thought of himself as a pushover, and a coward.

Sasuke took the chair that Sai had been sitting on, turned it 90 degrees to the right, and did the same to the other chair, except instead of turning it right he turned it left. Sasuke sat down and placed his shades on the desk, while pulling the other chair closer to him and laid his feet on top of it, crossing them and putting his arms up at both corners of the chair. Hinata came like a bat out of hell, making all of them turn their heads the moment she had passed Sasuke, and quickly hurried towards the desk behind Sai and sat in the last seat. She dropped her sketch book on the desk, making it land with a big 'thud' and slumped into her chair, her back facing everyone.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but let a little giggle escape their lips. Sai faced forward, cocking both eyebrows and letting out a sigh. Guess no one wanted to sit next to him.

Just then, Danzo Hitomo came waltzing in; sheets of paper in one hand, and a group of pencils in the other.

_

Dude, I'm-a fucking KILL Danzo in the manga. That stupid motherfucker's Hokage! I'm so pissed Dx!


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

_

__

_

Chapter 2: Who Do You Think You Are?

_

__

_

Danzo Hitomo, the principle of Konohagakure High, came walking into the class, a group of pencils in one hand a few pieces of papers in the other. He was wearing a suit, something he wears normally everyday; both the jacket and pants were a sort of beige color, while the inside shirt was a goldish sort of color that shined in the light. His short black hair was greased and spiked up. His dark brown eyes scanning the 5 students before him. His chin had an 'x' scar on it from Kami knows where. Every kid in the school wonders how he got that scar, and none of them ever got an answer. The group thought they wouldn't be doing any kind of work, but glancing at the papers and pencils in his hands, they were expecting something to be done.

"Well, well," Danzo's voice sounded old and hoarse, but it had that slight hint of power in it. Everybody was paying attention to what Danzo had to say, except Sasuke, who's playing with a ripped hole on his coat, and Hinata, who still, has her back facing everyone. Danzo didn't seem to really care; he knows how Sasuke is. "I want to congratulate you all for coming on time." Sakura, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers, raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir," Danzo turned towards her, a bored look on his face, and she put her hand down. "I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but, uh…" she tried choosing her words carefully, but it came out the way she didn't want it to "I don't think I belong in here"

Danzo completely ignored her comment and looked at his watch that was under his sleeve. "It is now… 7:06." Sai went to check his own watch. "You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes as to think about why you're here…" Sakura turned to Naruto, her eyes pleading for Naruto to say something to Danzo to take her out of here, but he shrugged and turned away, leaving Sakura disappointed and left to spend the next 8 hours here with these… freaks. Sasuke was still there, feet on the other chair, playing with another hole in his trench coat, ignoring everything Danzo was saying. He's heard this over a million times and it was the same thing all the time. "… Ponder the era of your ways…" Sasuke took it upon himself to spit in the air, while Danzo was still talking, and catch his spit as it fell down. Sakura turned back to the front, disgusted as to what he just did. Danzo ignored it, trying to hide how irritated and irked he is, and continued.

"You may not talk," He pointed to Sakura, who was about to mumble something, and looked up, confused. Sai placed his book bag onto the chair next to him and was about to move to sit on that chair, when Danzo caught him. "You will not move from these seats," Sai looked up, but moved back into the chair. "And you-" he pointed to Sasuke, who had stopped playing with his coat and looking forward, grabbed the chair his legs were on and placed it at the front of the joint desk. Sasuke's feet dropping to the ground with a thud, and the sound of moving chains. "-will not sleep." He looked from Sasuke to Sai before straightening up the papers.

"Alright, people, we're going to try something different today. We are going to write an essay" He walked up to Hinata, who was still in her same position, gently placing the paper and pencil on her desk while explaining briefly. "No less than 1,000 words-" She shot her head up and watched him walk away towards Sasuke's seat "- describing to me who you think you are -" He walked up to Sasuke's desk seat, placed the pencil and paper in front of him and walked to Sai's desk next to him.

"Is this a test?" Sasuke asked, even though he really didn't care. Does it look like he was going to waste 8 hours in school, on a Saturday, doing an essay? Dyke can go suck a dick. Danzo continued.

"And, when I say essay, I mean essay" Sasuke placed his feet on the desk, crossing them like he had on the chair, staring at Danzo with his expressionless face. Danzo walked up Naruto and Sakura and placed their pieces of paper and pencil in front of them. "I do not mean a single word repeated a 1,000 times. Is that clear, Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke cocked a brow, pondering on what he could say, but he just stuck to the correct answer; the answer Dyke wanted to hear.

"Crystal" Sasuke said, looking at his gloves then looking away from Dyke completely.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return." He referred that more to Sasuke than anyone else in the room. Sai raised his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, uh, I can answer that one right now, sir, and the answer would be no; no for me cau-"

"Sit down, Urachi" Danzo interrupted before Sai could continue his rambling. Sai stood there, dumbfounded. He quickly snapped out of his daze before he could embarrass himself anymore than he already has.

"Thank you, sir" He sat down, his eyes never leaving Danzo. Sasuke looked from Sai to Dyke and rolled his eyes before looking away from them both. Pathetic.

"My office is right across that hall." Danzo pointed to that small office they had to pass by before coming into the library. "Any monkey business is ill-advised." Again, he specifically said that towards Sasuke, who again, wasn't paying any attention. "Any questions?" Naruto shook his head slightly before his gaze focused on the empty piece of paper below him. Danzo was about to leave, then Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah, I got a question," He waited until he had Dyke's full attention, before. "Does Mickey Rourke know that you raided his wardrobe?" Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but smile at that comment. It was hard not to laugh, because he's right. Mickey Rouke wore that same outfit to an event.

"You'll have the answer to that question, Mr. Uchiha, next Saturday." Sasuke sat there, stunned, although it didn't come out quite well on his face. He was taught not to show any type of emotion; his mouth was an 'o' shape, but his eyes didn't reveal anything. "Don't mess with a bull, young man, and you'll get the horns." Dyke's last statement, before he finally trotted back into his cramped up office.

"That man is a brownie hound" Sasuke said, pointing at the retreating man's back. After Dy- Danzo completely disappeared from view, Naruto started unbuttoning his jersey. It's really warm in the library, and there was no need for so much long sleeved shirts.

_Click. _Sasuke shuffled his feet a bit; the clinking of chains was heard, followed by a foreign sound.

_Click._

_Click._ Sai, feeling that the sound was closer to him, turned around and saw Hinata doing something with her hand near her mouth, but he couldn't actually see what she was doing because her short lavender hair was covering her whole face.

_Click._ Sasuke, shocked and confused expression, also turned his head towards Hinata, his mouth slightly open. Naruto also turned back, followed by Sakura, who seemed to be getting annoyed by the sound too.

_Click. _Now, Hinata's torso was twisted, so she was facing the desk. Apparently, she finds it entertaining for her to bite her thumb nail and that's where that weird clicking sound had been coming from. She would take her thumb away for a few seconds; bite the piece of nail in her mouth, before returning her thumb to her mouth and doing it again. Instead of doing that, she took one glance up and saw the faces of people staring at her, and looked back down. She was about to bring her thumb to her mouth when she realized people were _staring _at her with stunned, surprised, and weird looking faces. She saw the faces of Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, then she turned towards Sasuke, who had on the weird looking face. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open, as he just stared, amused. She looked back at Sai, before finally putting her thumb nail back into her mouth.

_Click._

Sasuke decided to say something, "If you keep eating your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch" His voice was flat; monotone; emotionless. Hinata bit her thumb nail and spit it at Sasuke, which it didn't get anywhere near him. But the fact that she had guts to spit at Sasuke… Wow. It tells Sasuke something about this girl.

"I've seen you before, you know." He pointed at her with his index finger, which was in a small hole in the coat.

A small creaking sound was heard from Danzo's office. He slightly shifted his chair so he could peak into the room, even though he couldn't see much. Sasuke heard that and shifted his weight a bit, putting one of his feet down and getting more comfortable in his seat, then looking straight ahead to the chalk board and other office that was in the front. Hinata turned away, sitting straight and looking towards the front as well. When they heard another creaking sound, it meant that Danzo had returned back to whatever he was doing before.

Sai decided to take it upon himself to entertain himself as well as he could. He started playing around with his pen. He started mumbling some comments to himself, like 'who are you?' as quietly as he could, but, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Sai stuck the pen into his mouth while answering his own question. 'I'm a walrus' Sasuke turned to face him, staring at him with a stonic, wide eyed, and dangerous face. Sasuke decided to keep it quiet. His chin length, ebony bangs covering some of his eyes. Sai started playing around with the pencil, with his bottom lip, trying to stick it into his nose. From the corner of his eye, Sai glanced at Sasuke and saw the way he was staring at him.

Sai, intimidated and scared by Sasuke's stare, removed the pen from his mouth and put it on the desk, giving him an apologetic smile and turning back to his desk. Sasuke put his other foot down and reached to both sides of his coat at the same time as Sai reached to the sides of his coat and both at the same time managed to get both their coats past their shoulders. Sasuke's eyes never left Sai's face, as he started removing his coat completely. Sai decided to back down, beckoning him to go ahead, putting his coat back to the way it was, and letting Sasuke have a go first. Sasuke took his time removing his coat, before hunching over the chair and kept staring at Sai with that same face. Sai tried his best to ignore his constant stare, but he decided to say something to at least make him look somewhere else.

"It's the Schmitt's, huh?" Sasuke didn't answer and continued to stare at him. Does he even blink?! Sai gave a nervous laughed, and finally, Sasuke turned away and faced the backs of the two people in front of him. He devised a plan and crumpled up the piece of paper Danzo had given them. He held it front of him, aimed, and threw it right over Sakura's head; a little more and it might've actually hit the back of her head. Both Sakura and Naruto took a slight glance back, realizing it was, obviously, Sasuke's doing, they looked back down at the paper before them.

Sasuke, being bored as he usually is in Saturday detentions, hummed a tune out loud to everyone; not caring if it annoyed them, or if they actually liked the song. He started to air guitar, getting a weird glance from Sai, and a comment from Sakura.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me" And something just hit him.

"Ah, shit!" Sakura turned her torso so it was facing Sasuke. Naruto slightly moved his head to the left side. "What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Sasuke looked from Hinata back to Sakura and Naruto.

"Please," Sakura strained and both she and Naruto faced forward.

"Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go" _Zip._ Sasuke leaned onto the desk. Sakura looked back before realizing he was… actually…going to… pee in the class… And right behind her of all places. She quickly turned around; she didn't want to see anything. Naruto tried doing his own little investigation before he, too, realized Sasuke was actually going to pee, in the class.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man" Naruto turned to face him, but Sasuke's head was looking down at the desk.

"Don't talk, don't talk; it makes it crawl right back up" Sai took a peak at whatever Sasuke was deciding to do.

"Hey, man, you whip that out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor" Naruto warned, slightly glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and met the deep, blue, furious, orbs of Naruto's eyes.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry" Sasuke smirked. Sasuke zipped back up his pants and sat up straight on his chair, folding his hands together like if he was back in kingdergarden again waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey, homeboy," he turned to Sai who was playing with his pen again. Sai faced him. "Why don't you go close that door and we'll get Queeni impregnated." Sakura, trying to distract herself, turned around the moment she heard the last two words because she knew they were specifically being directed at her. She was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Hey. Hey!" Naruto had turned back around and facing Sasuke, again. One arm on the chair while he twisted his torso to face him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped right back.

"If I lose my temper you're totaled, man" Naruto simply told him.

Sasuke took awhile before answering. "…Totally?"

Naruto leaned a little more forward against his chair. "Totally" He repeated.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Nobody here's interested" Sakura snapped, just as Naruto finished, and turned back, facing forward.

"Really," Naruto finished after her and he turned back forward as well. Sasuke gave a look of hurt, when he obviously wasn't. "Butt face" He mumbled to Sakura, but Sasuke had obviously heard it.

"Well, hey, dead last, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Sasuke said angrily. Sai interrupted before anymore could go on.

"Excuse me, fellas; I think we should finish our papers-" Naruto turned back around to face Sasuke, ignoring anything that Sai had said.

"Look, just because you live here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Naruto exclaimed, but not loud enough for Danzo to hear. Sasuke parted his mouth to say something, but closed it. He fiddled around with the possibilities and spoke.

"It's a free country, unfortunately for you"

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him" Sakura told Naruto when he turned back around. She, too, tried to ignore Sasuke, but it was hard when he was sitting behind her, in the middle of both of them. Sasuke fixed his hair, throwing his bangs back a little so they could be able to see his black orbs clearly.

"Pinky," He waited until Sakura turned around. Sakura hated to be called 'pinky', but nobody really knew that. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried" Sakura blinked, knowing he was right, and turned back around. Hinata, from the back seat of the classroom, had been listening to the whole conversation, looked from Naruto to Sakura to Sasuke and back and forth between them three.

"So," he tried to think of something to say, but it wouldn't come to him. He clicked his tongue and thought of something that would, defiantly, piss them off. "So! Are you guys, like, boyfriend/girlfriend?" He started mocking one of the many preps he sees everyday at this school. Naruto, irritated out of his mind, tried keeping his cool by tapping his fist against the table. Sakura had taken off her gloves, revealing her polished green finger nails, and played around with the paper she was given by Danzo; folding the corners in different ways. "Steady dates? Lovebirds?" he started acting desperate, since he wasn't getting an answer from either of them. "C'mon, dead last, level with me; do you slip her the 'hot beef injection'?" he said those last three words slowly, looking from Naruto's back to Sakura's.

"Got to hell!"  
"Enough!" Both Sakura and Naruto snapped at the same time. Sasuke smirked, triumphantly. Can this kid shut up and leave them two alone? Not likely.

"Hey!" Danzo yelled from his office, looking up from a sheet of paper he was examining. He had heard some yelling coming from the library and wondered what was going on. His office was small, cramped, and completely messy. Stacks of files were everywhere; the selves where stacked with colored folders and papers out of place; it was just a complete mess. "What's going on in there?!" He turned back when he didn't get an answer, mumbling "Stupid little pricks"

Sakura, seeing his smirk, turned back around, knowing that he got what he wanted, which is a rise out of both of them. Hinata had a small smile on her face from the scene that was unfolding. Naruto mumbled 'scumbag' before turning back forward.

Sasuke, finally seeing no one was going to get up, stood up and started walking towards the door. Instead, he pointed at the door and stopped right in front of the railing that was next to Sakura.

"What'd you say we close that door?" He jumped up and sat on top of the railing, meaning he was right next to Sakura and Naruto. "We can't have any kind of party if Dyke keeps checking up on us every second" Sakura turned to him. He was right, it was hard to ignore him; seeing as he was gorgeous.

"Well, the door's supposed to stay open," Sai said, pointing towards the door with his pen.

"So, what?"

"So, why don't you just shut up?" Naruto was so close to losing his temper, it wasn't funny. Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "There are four other people in here, you know"

"Kami, you can count!" He hunched over the railing. "See, I knew you had to be smart to be… a football player"

"Who the hell are you to be judging anyone?" Naruto turned away from the stupid prick known as Sasuke.

"Really," Sakura said right after.

"Tch," Naruto finally snapped and said something Sasuke will never forget. Sasuke listened intently. "You know, Uchiha, you don't even count. You know, if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school" Sasuke held back the anger he'd been holding back for years from his father. He looked away from Naruto, knowing he couldn't give him an answer right away. Sasuke clicked his tongue and gave a comment to that.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the football team," Sakura turned to Naruto, and both gave a low chuckle. "Maybe the pep club, too. Student council,"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, they wouldn't take you"

"I'm hurt" Sasuke said, sarcastically, staring at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Sakura stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes, running his fingers through the back of his chicken ass styled hair.

"This should be good"

"It's because you're afraid."

"Oh, Kami, you're so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in clubs" Sasuke said, cheerfully.

"You're a big coward" Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm in the math club" Sai piped up from his seat, though no one seemed to hear him.

"See, you're afraid they won't take you – that you won't belong, so you just have to dump all over everyone"

Sasuke sighed, looking away from Sakura, then looking right back at her. "Well, it wouldn't have to do anything with you activities people being _assholes_, now would it?"

"Well, you wouldn't even know – you don't know any of us"

"Well, I don't know any leopards either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey, let's watch the mouth" Naruto hissed.

"I'm in the Physics club, too" Sai spoke up, again. This time, Sasuke paid attention.

"Excuse me a sec," Sasuke looked from Sakura, to where Sai was. "What're you rambling about?"

"Well, what I said was, I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the Physcis Club – Physics Club" Sai stuttered out the last part.

Sasuke leaned forward, so he was about a foot away from Sakura's face. "Pinky,"

And, again, Sakura looked up with a look of disbelief, since no one else in this whole school had pink hair; she knew the name was being directed at her. Sasuke continued on with his question.

"Do you belong to the Physics club?"

"That's an academic club"

"…So?"

"So, academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs"

"Ah, but to the dweebs like him, they are" Sakura rolled her eyes and turned towards Sai. "What'd you guys do in the Physics club?" He looked back at Sai.

Sai stuttered out the words. "In Physics, we – we, uh, talk about Physics. Uh, property's of Physics – "

"So, it's social; demented and sad, but social" He looked back at Sakura, cocking a brow. "Right?"

"I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, um, they're other children in my club" – Sakura turned and faced forward – "And at the end of the year we have, uh, a big banquet, uh, at the Marriot"

"You load up; you party?"

"No, uh, I mean, we get dressed up, but, uh, we don't get high," Hinata decided not to pay any attention to this conversation, and started drawing something in her sketch book.

"Only burners like you get high" Sakura pointed out. Sasuke was about to say something, but Sai continued on with the banquet hall.

"And, I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my friends. It was kinda weird, 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other peoples shoes. And it was weird, because, one time, my cousin, Yuki, got high, and she started eating really weird foods" – Hinata put her pen in her mouth and pointed an imaginary gun at Sai's head, indicating she wanted to shoot him because he wouldn't shut up – "And then, it, uh, felt like it was blowing everywhere" – Naruto was becoming impatient, hearing Sai's blabbering about his cousin – "And, kinda, Twilight Zone, kinda"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Sounds like you"

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Hitomo's gonna come right in here. I got a practice game this Saturday, and I'm not gonna miss it because of you knuckle heads" Naruto's eyes kept taking a peak at the door, making sure Hitomo doesn't walk through the door.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite, huh? Missing another football practice?"

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You've never competed in your whole life" Naruto said through clenched teeth. Sasuke smirked, pretending he was hurt.

"Oh, I know. And I feel all empty inside, because I have such a _deep admiration_ for guys who tackle each other to the ground trying to catch a ball"

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals"

"But I do"

"Yeah?"

"I wanta be just like you," He pointed at Naruto. "I figure all I need is shoulder and knee pads and some tights" Naruto stayed quiet, hearing that last part.

Since Naruto didn't answer or give a comment, Sai asked, "You wear tights?"

Naruto turned to him, "No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform"

"Tights"

Naruto stayed silent. "Shut up" Hinata gave a smile, glancing up before looking back down at her drawing, coloring in a bush.

_

__

_

**Author's Note:** It's nice to know I'm not the only one that think the Elder's are fucking DUMBASSES for choosing Danzo as the new Hokage. I thought I was the only one who was pissed off at that fact.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. : )

Well, if you would like to know why I choose these specific people for their roles, here's why:

Sasuke Uchiha (John Bender) – When I first saw Bender, he had Sasuke written all over him. Just the way he acted reminded me a lot of him, except Bender's a lot more outspoken than Sasuke is.

Sakura Haruno (Claire Standish) – Same explanation as the first one. I could see her as the spoiled brat; enough said.

Naruto Uzumaki (Andrew Clark) – Naruto and Andy have something in common, I just can't put my finger on it. I had to make Andy Naruto.

Sai {Urachi} (Brian Johnson} – I had no one else to pick for Brian. I refused to use Shikamaru and Neji.

Hinata Hyuga (Allison Reynolds) – C'mon, man! Hinata and Allison act so much alike, except Hinata stutters and Allison doesn't, and Allison steals and Hinata doesn't.

Principle Danzo "Dyke" Hitomo (Richard "Dick" Vernon) – Well, Sasuke has a hatred for Danzo in the manga, and I didn't want to use Tsunade, or Jiraiya, for that part, because Sasuke really has nothing against them. I was about to pick Orochimaru, but I decided to pick Danzo.

Jiraiya (Carl Reed) – My step brother helped me with this person. I didn't want to pick Kakashi; (Because he's too cool for this part .) it just didn't feel right.


	3. Monkey Business

_

__

_

Chapter 3: Monkey Business

_

__

_

The group turned their heads towards the door when they heard a strange noise coming from the hall. It sounded like the sound of a door closing, unfortunately for Sasuke, it wasn't the library door.

Danzo had a quick errand to run, it concerned going to the front of the school and coming right back. It should be quick and fast. He turned off the light, locked the door behind him and went up to the desk before the door to the library, searching for something. Sasuke thought he was going to check up on them; he ran to the closest chair, which happened to be right in between Sakura and Naruto, and straightened up his posture like he had never moved from his seat in the first place. Both Sakura and Naruto, having a real disliking towards Sasuke in the first hour they've been here, decided not to say or do anything about him sitting in between them. As long as he didn't bother them they were fine. Sasuke took a peak at the door and saw Hitomo leaving, pushed the chair back and got up to walk towards the door.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business…" And there's Sai's pathetic attempt at compromising.

Sasuke, turned around and walking backwards, yelled to Sai, pointing, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" trying to imitate Dyke. Sasuke turned around, fixing the helm of his Tripp jacket. He stopped right at the door frame, leaning his head forward, scanning left and right for any sign of Dyke. When he didn't hear a noise, or see a person in sight, he went to where the door was connected to the doorframe and started unscrewing something.

"C'mon, Uchiha, don't screw around!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was having a bit of trouble trying to find a loose screw at the top handle. With the little nails he had, he tried pulling each one, but they wouldn't budge. Finally he found one that was semi loose and started twisting and pulling it out.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked to Sasuke but he didn't answer. She couldn't see from her seat, so she figured Naruto might be able to see what he was up to.

"Drop dead, I hope"

_

__

_

Danzo was heading back towards his office. He had to go somewhere and turn in something to the other administrators that were here; something about the school, he really didn't pay attention to what it was. He just signed the paper and had to go turn it into the main office. On the way back, he checked himself out in one of the polished tournament cases; seeing as they shined and he could see his reflection clearly. It was the closest one to the library, in case anything happened he would be able to hear. Since it was completely silent in the school, he would be able to hear their voices echoing off the walls. He straightened up his suit; made sure his hair was pointing up, and fixing up his pants before turning away and walking into the hallway that held the office and the {closed} library door.

_

__

_

"Uchiha, that's – that's school property there" Sai, stuttering like crazy, tried to (pathetically) convince Sasuke to just drop whatever he was doing and go back to his seat. He really couldn't comprehend why he would do this.

It's about time! Sasuke finally pulled out one of the screws, making the door wobbly and unattached at the top part; and that was all he needed to close it. He walked away, touching the middle part of the door frame, making the door slam shut behind him as he placed the screw in his pocket and running back to his original desk.

"Oh, that's very funny, Uchiha. Come on, fix it!" Naruto followed Sasuke all the way to his seat. If he got in trouble with Hitomo, he would be in so much trouble.

"You should really fix that," Sai agreed with Naruto in his own way.

"My genius?" Sasuke sat down on his seat; acting like nothing ever happened. Like he had never moved from his spot and pulled out a screw.

"No, you're an asshole!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're a funny guy!" Sasuke exclaimed right back.

"Fix the door, Uchiha!"

"Everyone – just shhsh!" Sasuke bawled.

_

__

_

Danzo finally reached the hallway to his office, not noticing (at the moment) that the door to the library was closed. He didn't hear a sound coming from there, so he figured that they actually had listening to him, then he walked a little closer and he could hear shouting – one of the voices, obviously, being Sasuke's.

"I've been here before; I know what I'm doing!"

"NO! Fix –"

"Shhh!"

"Fix the door, Uchiha!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Danzo noticed the closed door.

_

__

_

"Damn it, Kami!" Danzo's voice could be heard behind the closed door. Sai and Hinata jerked their heads up at the sound of Danzo's screaming hoarse voice from behind the door. Naruto straightened up in his seat just as Hitomo walked into the room. Danzo marched in and yelled,

"Why is that door closed?" He pointed to the door behind him, before he reached to the front of the room. He stared at Naruto, hoping for an answer. He never got one and that made him even angrier. Don't kids listen to simple instruction anymore?! "Why is that door closed?!" He repeated.

"How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Sasuke answered quickly, his head low; his eyes being covered by his bangs. Danzo stared at him, and then he averted his gaze to Sakura, who was staring at him intently – and what felt like a lump was stuck in her throat because she couldn't speak.

"Why?!" Danzo vociferated.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, before straightening up and swallowing that large lump in her throat. "We were just sitting here, like we're supposed to" Sakura said nimbly. Hitomo dropped his hand and walked up in between Sasuke and Sai.

"Who closed that door?" Sai concentrated his gaze forward, but when Danzo stepped next to him and Sasuke, he looked up at him wide eyed. Danzo was really frightening when he's angry, just as scary as Sasuke can be when he's not even trying. Sai opened his mouth to answer, but Sasuke decided to speak not budging from his position.

"I think a screw feel out of it"

"It just closed, sir" Naruto felt like he was saying that more to himself than anyone else. Danzo knew better than that.

"Who?!" He asked Hinata who, in response, made an awkward little mouse-like squeal, biting her bottom lip and banged her head against the table; the hood of her gray jacket falling on top of her head.

Sasuke, watching the scene, spoke on her behalf, turning forward. "She doesn't talk, sir" Hinata gave another mouse-like squeal, and then it became silent. Sakura turned her head, watching Hitomo, who was pissed, and Sasuke, who looked bored and just wanted to piss someone off. Naruto decided to stay facing forward. He didn't need to turn around, they were right behind him and he could hear them loud and clear.

"Give me that screw"

"I don't have it," Sasuke's eyes never left the wood of the desk.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?" Danzo threatened in a more powerful voice than usual. Sasuke wasn't intimidated by it.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the worlds an imperfect place" Sasuke said dryly, glancing up at Dyke every now and then.

"Give it to me, Uchiha" Danzo felt like he was about to lose his temper.

"Excuse me, sir?" - Sakura, seeing how pissed off Hitomo was, decided to butt in - "But why would anybody want to steal a screw?" It was true. Who's stupid enough in their right mind to steal a screw, from a door frame of all places? Danzo turned to Sakura. His eyes blazing.

"Watch it, young lady," Danzo pointed at Sakura, threatening voice intact. Sasuke eyes followed Danzo as he passed Sakura, who gave Sasuke a 'knock it off' look, also following Danzo to see what he would do next.

Danzo tried putting the door back to the way it was, pushing it against the wall, seeing if anything would happen, but nothing did because it would keep closing. Then he saw a chair at the right corner of the next door, which is permanently locked, grabbed it and put it in the way of the door frame, and the door.

"The door's way too heavy, sir" Danzo completely ignored Sasuke's comment. He took a step back and closed the door.

_Crash. Bang!_

"Dammit!" Hinata peaked from under her hood, lifting her head up a bit. Sai bit his lip, and covered his mouth with his fist, to keep from laughing. He also knew that the chair wouldn't hold against a door that heavy, but he didn't say anything because Sasuke had already said it. Sakura and Naruto did something similar to Sai, except they clenched their jaws to keep from an outburst.

Danzo was really close to giving up. He stood in front of the closed door with his hands on his hips, thinking of another plan.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto looked up to see Hitomo calling his attention. Hitomo snapped his fingers. "Get up here; front and center" Hitomo kept snapping his fingers, until Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and got up from his seat.

"Hey, how come Naruto gets to get up?" There was a magazine stand at the left corner of the door frame. It was full of (school appropriate) magazines, like Vogue and Peoples magazines, stack in rows in alphabetical order. Danzo wanted Naruto to help lift up the stand and place it in front of the door. "If Naruto can get up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Sasuke yelled out.

Danzo and Naruto managed to place the magazine stand in between the door and the frame. Every now and then Danzo would tell Naruto to be careful with the magazines, because most of them ended looking like they were about to fall any moment.

"It's out of my hands" Sasuke said, when he saw that Naruto tried putting his leg on the stand and he ended up slipping and falling onto the stand. Sakura was trying to hold back her laughter.

"That's... very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire?" Sasuke raised his voice slightly "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of _children_ would be unwise in the juncture of your career, sir"

"Alright," Danzo turned to Naruto, who was still having trouble getting out, took Sasuke's words into consideration. "What are you doing? Get this out of here for Kami's sake," Danzo scolded at him, snapping his fingers again. Naruto couldn't believe his ears, but he complied and started pushing out the stand as Danzo crossed between him to the other side.

"Well, you know the school comes equipped with fire exits on either end of the library" Sai spoke up, but Danzo didn't hear. His used his index and middle finger on both hands to show both side of the library and to symbolize the doors, sliding them back.

Sasuke turned and snapped at him. "Show Dyke some respect!"

Naruto put back the stand and headed towards his seat with Danzo marching right behind him.

"Go, get back in your seat" You didn't have to tell Naruto twice… The moment Naruto sat down, Danzo decided to "speak his mind". "I expected a little more from a varsity player" Naruto looked up at him like if he were on drugs. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! His eyes went from Naruto, to Sakura and stopped at Sasuke, who smirked when his eyes landed on him. "You're not fooling anybody, Uchiha. The next screw that falls out is going to be you"

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, before leaning back in his chair and mumbling something.

"What was that?!" Danzo had finally lost control of his temper. He walked up to Sasuke's desk, looming and over shadowing him like he was a tall building in Tokyo. Sasuke put one arm on the chair.

"Kiss. My. Ass" Sasuke said it slowly, giving each word the same amount of time before saying the other one, making sure Dyke was hearing it loud and clear.

"You just bought yourself another detention, young man" Danzo pointed at Sasuke, one hand on his hip.

"Uh, I'm crushed" Sasuke pretended like he was hurt by having another Saturday detention.

"You just bought one more right there"

"Well, I'm free the next Saturday after that" – Sasuke leaned forward – "Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar" Now it was becoming a yelling contest, or so it seemed.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled" – Sasuke leaned back against the chair. – "Do you want another one?! Just say the word! Instead of going to prison you'll be coming here" Danzo was becoming really fed up with seeing Sasuke constantly in his office for the stupid little pranks he pulled off, or for getting into a fight with other kids. Sasuke fidgeted in seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you through?"

"...No"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"…So?!"

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life, if you don't watch your step!" It was pointless to ask the question, but he wanted an answer. "Do you want another one?!"

Sasuke took a moment before answering. "…Yes"

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another right there, pal!"

"Cut it out!" Sakura shrieked, in the small weak voice she was born with. She didn't want to hear anymore of Danzo's yelling and Sasuke's pointless mission to piss off everyone he sees and meets. When Sasuke turned to her, she mouthed 'stop'. He could see something in her eyes, but couldn't put his finger on what it was he was seeing.

"You through?"

Sasuke turned back to Danzo. "Not even close, bud"

"Good! You got one more right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" His voice was distant; flat.

"Another" A pregnant silence fell between them. Danzo stood there, while Sasuke was sitting down, just staring at each other; trying to read what the other wanted to say. Sasuke gave him a slight glare, signaling him to back the fuck off but Danzo didn't care. "You through?" He asked again.

Sasuke wanted to test Dyke's math skills. "How many is that?" But instead of getting an answer out of Dyke, he got it out of Sai.

"That's 7, including the one when he first came in, when you asked Mr. Hitomo if Mickey Rourke knew that his closet at been raided -"

"Now it's 8," he turned and pointed his wrinkly old finger and Sai "You stay out of this"

"Excuse me, sir, its 7" Sai held up his fingers symbolizing seven.

"Shut up, geek" Danzo snapped when Sai didn't shut up the first time he was told. Sai just nodded and looked back forward. Dyke held up his index and pinky finger; it meant the rock sign, but in this case, it stood for the number two. And with that, Danzo finally started walking away.

"You're mine, Uchiha. For two months I got 'cha." Sasuke was a boiling pit of lava in his interior, on his exterior it didn't show. He had to thank Kami for the years of practice.

"What can I say? I'm _thrilled_" He spat out that last part.

"Oh, I'm sure that's _exactly_ what you want these people to believe. You know something, Uchiha? You 'oughta spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself, and a little less time trying to impress people" Again, Sasuke paid no attention. He was busy trying to hold all the built up anger from him and Hitomo's 'discussion'. "You might be better off" Sakura looked down at her desk. She couldn't gaze at Hitomo anymore.

"Alright, that's it! My office is right down that hall! The next time I have to come in here" – Sasuke mouthed the words to this next line – "I'm cracking skulls" Another statement that was specifically stated towards Sasuke.

And with that, Danzo finally exited the library. Hinata took her head completely off the desk, pushing her hood back and clenching her jaw. Before Danzo exited the door, he held up the rock sign once again before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted the moment the door shut. He really didn't care whether or not Danzo heard it; it wouldn't make much of a difference. Either way he looked at it, he was still stuck in Saturday detention for the next two months. Wonderful. Sasuke slumped back into his seat, feeling defeated.

Of course from the other side of the door, Danzo did end up hearing what Sasuke had shouted. He wasn't about to go back in there and waste his breath on a kid that wasn't going to pay any attention to him. He didn't even bother, but it bugged him that he would be seeing him more and more frequently now, because he would be spending the next two months in Saturday detention with him. A joy to the world. Well, at least he was doing 'society a favor'.

_

__

_

**Author's Note:** If you haven't noticed by now this is not going to be made line after line... after line... after line of the movie. I think it's boring to read a fan-fiction cover story after a movie and have it written completely after the movie. (No offense, guys; that's just my opinion. As my father would say, "Opinions are like assholes; everybody's got them") Somethings will be changed around, some lines are/aren't going to be written, and the events at the end of the movie will be changed around a bit.

Anyways, getting away from my rambling moment, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) The next one should be coming up soon. (It all depends on my annoying step brother, my cry baby half sister, and the two psychopathic, top of the lung yelling, grandma's .)


	4. Passing Time

**Author's Note:** Have I ever mentioned how much I hate – more like _strongly_ dislike – writing in 3rd person point of view? I don't mind reading it, but I can't stand it when I'm the one that has to write it. It's a pain in the ass for me. But, whatever, you people like it and keep reading it, so I have to keep on going. = D

Anyways, before I go on with the chapter, I got a good question: Does anyone mind telling me what's the difference between "Hits" and "Visitors"? I think "Hits" are people who have an account and "Visitors" are the people that don't have an account – or are getting one soon. Just curious.

Anyways, going on with the chapter, this one will probably be the shortest chapter I will ever write.

_

__

_

Chapter 4: Passing Time

_

__

_

* * *

_10:13 a.m_

* * *

Time seemed to be passing by too slow for the group. They'd been stuck here for over three hours with nothing more to do than to sit around and talk to each other, but does it look like anyone wanted to associate with one another? Sakura pondered that question as she sat there, with her head in her had, staring straight ahead at the board and empty room next to it, trying to stay awake.

As much as she would like to talk to someone she couldn't. The only person she _could,_ at least, associate with was Naruto – because they had the similar friends and their friends knew other friends who were friends with them (Confusing, neh?) and they used to be really good friends at one point, until they both forgot about each other and moved on.

She couldn't picture herself talking to Urachi, or hanging out with him; the kid was way out of her league and she would rather die than to be caught around him. He was too… nerdy and geeky. She hangs around jocks, like Naruto. Her friends would_ kill_ her if she ever hanged around Sai.

She couldn't picture talking to the Goth girl in the back. She wasn't anything like her, or at least not that she knew of, and for the same reason as Urachi. They were just complete _opposites_, or so it seemed. She didn't even know her name! She was a complete mute, while Sakura couldn't last a whole day not talking to someone.

And Sasuke – there was just something about him that drew her to him. All he was good for is insulting people and pissing them off to no end. Something about the bad boy attitude; about that sexy smirk of his and his Mr. King Shit look that was calling her to him. At the same time her mind was warning her to stay away from him. She couldn't associate with him, he wasn't like the other guys she's dated – and that was the whole point why she was drawn to him. (And, not to mention his handsome features) He wasn't the big muscle head she's used to hanging around.

She wished her mother hadn't taken away her phone, or her iPod. She would've been texting Ino like crazy telling her about how bad detention's coming along; telling her about the argument between Sasuke and Hitomo, and the constant bickering between Sasuke and Naruto. (Although they weren't arguing right now) If she had her iPod, she would be listening to it and at least have some sort of entertainment, even if it was only for a little while until she got bored of listening to the same songs and turned it off.

How she hated her parents right now. She decided to lay her head in her hands, and close her eyes for awhile, but she didn't expect to fall asleep.

* * *

Naruto was dead tired. Between the bickering between him and Sasuke, the arguments between him and his father, the constant practices his father put him through, and a bunch of sleepless nights – he didn't know what to do anymore. He was patiently waiting for the day where his body would just give in and he wouldn't be able to play football anymore. Don't get him wrong, he loved football, but it was getting to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore because of his old man and much he would push him, even though he told him his body could give in at any moment. His old man was driving him to success, but it was becoming too much for Naruto to handle.

If Naruto _did_ go to college, – or if he did get accepted into one – at least he could be away from his pa and played the sport he loved most without the pressure from him. Some nights his mom and dad would argue about the way Minato treated him, saying he's being a little bit harsh about the whole college and football deal, and now that Naruto had Saturday detention? That would make things even worse – even if it was only for one day. A lot of things can happen in only one day.

Maybe it was a good thing he showed up today. At least he could be away from his old man for another 6 hours and 47 minutes. That's what he thought when he leaned back against his chair and feel asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was _fucking_ bored out of his _damn_ mind. Nothing to do when you're locked in a dusty, rusted, old, bacteria-infested library. He sat there, feet on the desk, leaning back against the chair, resting his head on the palms of his hands, with a sneer on his face, thinking of a plan. What to do, what to do? He could always text some of his friends, but they were probably out getting laid, or high, or drunk out of their minds – half of them were still sleeping at this time. How he wished he could be there with them. Instead, he had to be stuck in this hell hole, with these ignorant and pathetic excuses for humans, and he had another two months worth of detention.

He could always argue with Naruto, but after awhile it could turn into a brutal and dangerous fight. And that could be a problem. Naruto liked to act all Mr. Macho Man just because he has muscles and 'cause he can tackle men twice his size to the ground. Sasuke could kill him so easily, it wasn't even funny. All he had to do was flip out his pocket knife, stick it in his chest, where his heart lays, and he would be gone – forever.

Pinky... Pinky looked and acted waaaaaaayyyy to tamed and innocent for his liking. He could easily tell she's just a spoiled brat who wanted everything her way, and didn't care who she had to bitch at to get it. _Daddy_ always got her everything she wanted. Just the way she dressed and acted set off an alarm in his head. And the pair of _real _diamond earrings that were pierced into her ears gave him.

Now onto Sai. There wasn't much he could say about Sai, other than he's a scaredy cat and he really needed to get laid. The poor parents that made him dress that way – it was humiliating to look at him. At least he didn't have the glasses and the braces to go along with it.

That girl sitting in the back. He really didn't know her, but he's seen her in his Biology class – when he didn't feel like skipping. All he knew is that her last name is "Hyuga". He would always catch her drawing in her sketch book or writing in her composition book. Another thing he noticed is that she never talked. It didn't bother him, though. At least it's better to keep your mouth shut than to open it up to every little comment that he has to say about something, like Naruto has to. He had to admit that she is a really good artist and she's got real potential to make a lot of money off of her drawings.

* * *

Hinata sat in the back, drawing in her sketch book. She found it fascinating how she could draw so many things in so little time. She's managed to draw five pictures so far: A detailed, shaded, and colored in German Sheppard, a landscaping of a forest, a detailed picture of the buildings of Tokyo, a little girl holding onto her mother's hand with a little teddy bear in her hand walking down the street of a village, and last, a picture she was working on now. It was a small village, in the middle of Christmas, with snow covering pathways, and tress; people trying to shovel out the snow; kids building snow men, and parents decorating their houses.

She shook her head, not on purpose, but to get her hair out of her pearl eyes; tiny little white flakes falling onto the paper of her picture, and that's when she became surprised at the result. She realized it could bring her picture to life! She shook around her short lavender hair, letting more of the white flakes fall onto the picture, and taking hair out of her eyes to see the ending result. She did this a few more times then stopped and put the sketch book away, satisfied and content with the way her picture turned out.

Then she turned to the same position she had come in this morning, her back facing everyone. Her eyelids started getting heavy; she didn't get a lot of sleep last night or the night before that. Her parents were arguing about her younger sister, Hanabi, again; this time, it was about the friends Hanabi should be hanging out with. Hinata lived in the shadow of her younger sister, her parent's never payed attention to her after Hanabi was born. She was just there, when she wished she wouldn't be. No one ever paid attention to her, not even Hanabi. Hanabi only came to her when she wanted something; she didn't even have friends because they were too scared to approach her. She's done nothing wrong to them; she's just… different to them, and people weren't willing to hang out with the 'different' people.

* * *

Sai didn't know what to write. What could he write in the essay? He was a brain and nothing more, that's who he thought he was. He isn't important as anyone else is. His parents pushed him too hard with his grades; it drove him to the wall. He _had_ to get straight 'A''s constantly, in every single class, otherwise his mom would flip like she did this morning in the car when he was about to get out.

Other than that, like Sasuke, Sai was bored out his mind. He didn't have a phone, a gaming system, or even an iPod. His mom thought it was 'uneducated' for him to be using devices like that.

"_Welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine_

_I, I wanna hear you scream –"_

So close. So _fucking _close to taking a nap, then his phone had to go and vibrate and ring in his pocket. Naruto didn't move from his position. He was knocked out and was going to be out cold for some time. Sakura just switched her position so her head was facing the railing. Sasuke groaned in frustration, yanking out his razor that was in his pocket. It was on volume one, Danzo wouldn't be able to hear the ringtone from here.

Sasuke turned his phone to the small screen on his page and read the words 'incoming call'. Who the hell could be calling him now? He flipped open the phone and read the number. He didn't recognize it, but decided to answer it anyway.

Casually, like he actually knew the person, he put the phone on his ear and said, "Hello, and thank you for calling Balls & Wieners" Hinata and Sai turned their heads. Sai's eyes were wide like saucers and his mouth was wide open, while Hinata just stared at him like he was some kind of maniac. It was so funny – and weird – how he said it so casually, so smooth; it made it even better. "Our special today is buy a sack, and get a purple dildo free" Sasuke patiently waited until he got an answer from the other line. He'd done this so many times before, it was to get people who kept mixing up numbers to stop calling him.

Some would say sorry and hang up. Some of them blew up to the person next to them and would start yelling to them about how they gave them the wrong number and it just some prank call number. A lot of them would yell at him, for no particulat reason. It was funny when that happened. He loved hearing their angry reactions. This person just hung up on him without even saying anything. How rude.

Sasuke pulled the phone out of ear and stared at the screen. He hum-phed when he saw that they had hung up on him. "… I seriously need to come up with a new special…" he closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket; going into the same position he was before. He didn't care if anyone had heard what happened, he could really care less.

Sai turned back to his desk, acting like he hadn't heard anything that Sasuke said to the caller on his phone. He leaned his head against his hand, trying to forget the events that had been happening this past morning. To him, it was a really bad nightmare he couldn't wake up from. He really was desperate to get out of here; he didn't like anybody here. One was a jock, who could beat him to a pulp, another was a weirdo, the other was a rebel, who annoyed the shit out of everybody, and the last one was a spoiled little girl. It felt weird for him to be here of all people. He was the odd ball out of the group; he was the one that didn't belong in here with them.

He decided to do himself a favor and just take a nap, since he had nothing better to do than to think. Hinata did the same, because she didn't want to draw anymore and there was nothing better to do. Both of them closed their eyes, sleep taking over them.

_

__

_

Danzo stood in the front of the room, a scowl on his face. Just looking at them sleeping made him wish he could do that too. Being the principle of the school and all he barely get's a break. Another thing that pissed him off is that, even though he told specifically Uchiha not to fall asleep, he was asleep.

He was there, lying on the table, with his back to him, and his feet hanging off the table. Sakura's head was lying in her hands, same position as before; her mouth partly open. Next to her, Naruto, leaning his back against the chair, his head facing upwards with his mouth wide open and a bit of drool was sliding down his chin. Sai had his face buried in his arms with one of his legs on top of the table. And Hinata… Where is Hinata? Hinata's body was hidden by the desk. She was sleeping on all three chairs, and on her side, facing the front.

"Wake up!" No answer; no movement; not even a flinch. He placed his hands on his hips. "…Who needs to use the bathroom?"

In a fast, sluggish, movement everyone one of their hands.

_

__

_

**Author's Note (2): **I need some help with something... "Lunchtime" is coming up soon and I need an idea for what Hinata should eat. I have one else's food down packed - Of course Naruto's gonna eat ramen :P - After arguing back and forth with my step brother, we both came to the conclusion of Vanilla pudding, mixed in with Oreo's and peanut butter. (o.e) I don't know if I should go along with it, so I'm going to ask you for anything unusual - and something no one would dare to eat. Because, as I said in the last author's note in the chapter before, I don't wanta make a lot of the parts like the movie - and I'll decide from the reveiws I receive. Thanks you guys =D


	5. Parents

_

__

_

Chapter 5: Parents

_

__

_

* * *

11:15 a.m.

* * *

The only two that were still sitting down were Sakura and Hinata, and in their same places. Hinata was actually facing the group, intrigued and waiting for another conversation to start up between them three/four (If you included Sai). She actually enjoyed watching them arguing, or fighting over nothing – at least it was a source of entertainment.

After taking turns using the bathroom they all had to return back, but this time they were allowed to get out of their seats. Naruto got up, standing behind Sakura, and begun stretching out his arms and legs; if he didn't his body would become sore, groggy, and weak, like an old person's body. He couldn't sit in one place for so long, without having to get up, walk around, and stretch out. It's how his dad raised him when he was younger, trying out for school football teams. He stretched out his arms first, then settled his leg on the railing and begun stretching that out.

Sasuke was sitting on top of small wooden shelf that had an unorganized mess of books, the railing – and Pinky – right in front of him. He had grabbed one of the books, that had a brand new leather cover but the pages were slanted in all different directions (some were even half torn), and took it upon himself to start randomly ripping out pages from it and throw it all over the library. It was just a way for him to cool down, since he couldn't smoke a joint – at least not yet.

Sai was a couple of feet away from Sasuke and Naruto, shielding himself with a rectangular pole, just in case Naruto or Sasuke wanted to take a punch at him. Some of the fallen papers fell around Sai, a few landed on Naruto, and two of them landed of Sakura's side of the desk.

"That's really intelligent, man" Naruto said it casually, but with a hint of annoyance behind it. It was really pissing him off that paper kept falling on him while in the middle of his stretching.

"Yeah, because destroying literature is _wrong_," Sasuke stated in the most fatigued voice you could imagine, while ripping out another three pages, placing it next to him and looking directly at Naruto. "It's just _so_ _fun_ to read." He ripped out another couple of pages, before turning the book around and reading the printed black text in front of him. "… Shel Silverstien really gets me going…" Sakura's piped up at the sound of Shel Silverstein, although he pronounced it wrong.

"Shel Silverstein" She corrected him. Shel Silverstein had to be one of her favorite poets – next to Shakespeare of course. He averted his gaze to Sakura. Onyx clashed with pure emerald eyes. And that was the first times they had ever made eye contact the whole time they've been here. She gave him a flirtatious smile, showing her white and bright teeth. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, back. He didn't respond in anyway – it's like his whole body just cracked under pressure. He just sat there, staring into her eyes like a moron. Like he was under a spell he couldn't get out of.

Wait a second. Why did he become so nervous around this girl? None of the other girls of his past made him feel this way. What the hell's going on with him?!

"I love his work" Sai stated, in the middle of their moment. Dammit, that wimp just ruined the _fucking _moment. An aggravated Sasuke threw a mesh of newly ripped papers at him, signaling him to shut up – which of course they didn't hit him. He backed into the pole before they could get near him. Sai just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Putting the destroyed and torn book down back on the shelf, Sasuke grabbed an organized stack of library cards and started flipping through them and putting them out of order.

"Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy" Naruto stared up at him, still in his stretching position.

"Speak for yourself" He placed his leg back onto the floor.

"And…? You think I speak for you? I don't even know your language" Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. He was really getting annoyed by Sasuke and his smart-ass comments and answers. He turned, leaning on the railing in the process, to Sakura, who's trying to actually work on her essay.

"Yo," Sakura turned her head in his direction. "Are you grounded tonight?"

Sakura took a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad told her 'no' just to piss her off" She started to remember the heated argument between her parents while she was getting dressed in the morning. Those arguments happened a lot at her place; they happened quite frequently, actually. Mostly over nothing, but they all had one thing in common. It somehow involved Sakura.

Naruto turned his head, making sure Sasuke was paying attention, while he tried to use his 'moves' to get Sakura to go with him to Kankuro's party. Not many of his friends knew this – actually none of his friends knew this – but he had a crush on Sakura ever since they first met, he was just really good at hiding it. When they stopped talking to each other, it broke his heart, but he thought he could move on and find some other girl like her. But, it just didn't happen and he realized he couldn't find another girl like her.

Sasuke, noticing it was too quite, lifted his head to see Naruto staring at him with a smug look on his face. Sasuke just raised his brow and continued to unorganize the library cards, while staring at Naruto who turned back to Sakura.

"Big party at Kankuro's; his parents are in Russia for some buisness trip. They say his parties are pretty wild." Naruto informed, hoping he can get her go – with him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go?"

Sakura shrugged once again and looked at the rugged floor. "Doubt it"

"How come?" Naruto inquired.

"I do what my mother says not to do, because my daddy says its okay to. It's this huge endless argument that goes on for days. It's a total mind blower. It's, like, any minute – divorce" She flicked her wrist and rolled her eyes when she said 'divorce'.

"Who do you like better?" Sasuke spoke up, actually listening to what she had to say about her parents.

Sakura, having no idea that Sasuke had actually been paying attention, raised her head towards; her eyes filled with addle and bewilderment. "What?" She met his gaze, again.

"You like your pops better than your ma?" He repeated the same question, in a different way.

"They're both screwed up"

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them"

She had never thought about that; she was caught completely off guard – and by a guy she barely knew. She turned to face forward. "I don't know," She answered truthfully. She shrugged, trying to think of someone she would stay with if her parents ever decided to get a divorce. "I… guess... I'd go live with my aunt, if anything ever happened" She expected a comment from Sasuke, or sympathy from Naruto or Sai – that's what she was used to when she would tell the situation to her 'friends'. When she got none, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face the two boys. "I mean, I don't think either one of them really gives a shit about me." Sakura just realized something. "It's like they use me just to get back at each other…"

"Ha!" Hinata yelled out of the blue, hearing that last line from Sakura. Sakura jerked her head around; Sasuke looked up; Naruto turned his head – a small smirk on his face -, and Sai averted his gaze, confused on why the shy girl would just yell a comment out of the clear blue sky.

After the random outburst, Hinata looked up, blowing her bangs out of her pearl eyes and sitting there like an innocent little school girl – like she never did, or said, anything wrong.

"Shut up!" Sakura was pissed that she got told off, and by one little word from a girl she hadn't even talked to, or knew she even existed since today.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Naruto turned back to Sakura, and Sasuke went back to unorganizing the cards.

"Well, if I didn't, nobody else would!" She snapped.

"You're breaking my heart" Naruto mocked. Aside from having on crush on Sakura, he really hated her spoiled personality and her bad temper.

"Jocky?" Naruto knew that name was being targeted towards him. No one else in this room, he didn't know if Hinata played any kind of sport, played football.

"What?" He knew another argument was about to stir up between them, and he was getting really tired of it. He had enough of it with his dad at home.

Sasuke placed the stack of cards onto the table and threw the ones he had behind him. He jumped off the shelf and landed on the ground with a 'thud' and the clinking of chains. "Do you get along with your parents?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, thinking of how to answer. "If I say 'yes', I'm a dumbass. Right?"

Sasuke placed his hands on the railing and jumped over it, landing right in front of Naruto; face to face. Onyx bore into baby blues. He noticed he was a couple of inches taller than Naruto. "You're a dumbass, anyway. But if you say 'yes' you're a liar, too" And, with that, Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto to stare at his retreating back.

Naruto, finally having enough of Sasuke and his attitude, snapped. He walked behind Sasuke, giving him a smack on the back, making Sasuke stop in his tracks and turn around to face an angry Naruto, once again. How dare this dumbass jock smack him on his back!

"You know something, Uchiha? If we weren't in school right now, I'd kick your ass" Sasuke scoffed, totally not buying anything he said. He wasn't afraid of some athlete like him.

"Yeah, sure; I'm _so _scared by some jock like you" They both shared a long, tense moment. Naruto knew if he made a move, Sasuke would probably hit him back with just as much force and the same thought was going through Sasuke's mind. They didn't care who hurt who the most, they cared about beating the shit out of each other.

"Guys," Sai, jumping over the railing, ran, and stood beside them before either of them could make a move. He tried putting his sympathetic hands on their shoulders, but they immediately slapped them away once they came in contact with their shoulder blades.

Sai stuttered, once again, while speaking, each word coming out like he had barely processed anything in his head, "I-I, I don't like my parents either. I- I don't get a-along with them, either." Naruto began walking to the back of the all the tables, around the area Hinata sat; pushing Sai on his way there "I think their i-idea of parental compassion is just…" He put a hand to his head and made it explode, like a bomb went off inside his head "stupid, you know?" Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto sat at the empty joint desk across from Hinata, who was watching everything like an observer.

Sasuke held up his hand. "Dweeb?"

"Yeah?"

"You are every parent's fantasy child, 'kay?" Sasuke slapped him, hard, a few times on the shoulder, before he pushed him onto the desk, making him sit down. Sasuke started walking towards Naruto, hoping to finish what they started, but Sai interrupted him.

"Well, that's the problem"

Sasuke, fed up with Sai's constant babbling and rambling, turned back to him and stated, "Look, I can see you're getting bunged up because they're making you wear that ridiculous outfit, but, face it; you're just a geek. What would you be doing if you weren't out there making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?!" Naruto almost yelled out, but kept his cool by clutching the corners of the desks for dear life; his knuckles began turning white. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto.

"I'm being honest, asshole." He pointed at Naruto; his index finger following his next words. "I would expect YOU to know the difference"

"Yeah, well, he's got a name" Naruto stated the obvious, jerking his head in Sai's direction.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Naruto realized he didn't actually know the kids name; in fact, he didn't know anybody's name, besides Sakura's. "What's your name?" He looked at Sai he had his head hung low.

Hearing the question being directed at him, Sai looked up, "Sai"

"See?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"My condolences" Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking away towards the front of the room away from Naruto and Sai. Both of them were just so _fucking_ annoying.

"What's your name?" Sakura noticed what they all had noticed. They only knew his last name. Sasuke halted in his tracks right in front of her.

"What's yours?" Sakura was about to fire back, but backed down and just answered.

"Sakura"

"Sakura?" He repeated.

"Sakura," She said again, not liking the way he had said her name. "It runs in the family"

"Yeah, it's a fat girl's name" Sakura was really pissed off now.

"Oh, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I'm _not _fat" Sakura glared at him, saying that more to herself than him. She had never been called fat before, and it really offended her. Of course, he didn't know that and continued on.

"Well, not at the moment, but I can see you pushing out maximum density. I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and people that were once thin but became fat. So, when you look at them, you can sorta see that used to be thin person inside." Sakura looked away, then looked back up at him. "You see, you're going to get married and squeeze out a few kids, then…" He blew air into his cheeks, making him look like he was going to barf.

She simply held up her polished nail, giving him the finger, instead of actually saying something. Her eyes never left the glare stance they had been in before. She didn't understand why she had some sort of attraction to her if all he ever did was insulting everyone he meets.

"I'm seeing finger gestures from such a _pristine _girl"

"I'm not that pristine" Now, that was something Sasuke didn't buy. Not one bit. Sasuke leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk, so they were eye level and face to face with each other, like he had been with Naruto a few moments ago. He had a look so smug that Sakura could decipher it as pure amusement.

"Are you a virgin?" Sakura stayed quiet, lost in his onyx eyes. Kami, this guy was just so… Sexy. And the way his ebony, chin length bangs covered his eyes... Kami! And it was so annoying how _easily_ he can get under her skin. "I'll bet you a 10,000,000 yen that you are" Sakura continued to stay silent. "Let's end the suspense, shall we? Is there gonna be a… _white wedding_?"

"When do you ever shut up?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" Sakura closed her mouth and stayed quiet. "Have you ever been felt up?... Over the bra?... Under the blouse?" Hinata turned away, not really interested in the conversation. "... Shoes off?... Hoping to Kami your parents don't walk in?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times. He was giving her a real visual, but the problem was she imagined _him_ doing all those things to her. She imagined his hand over her bra, under her shirt, crawling up her soft skin, leaving goosebumps in their journey. In a soft, weak voice, swallowing the huge lump in her throat, she said, "Do you want me to puke?" And it was true, but at the same time, she was taking in everything he was saying and… actually enjoying it. It was all new to her.

Sasuke gave a slight smirk, knowing his words were having some sort of affect on her. "... Over the panties?" He averted his down to her small, round breasts, eyeing them lustfully. "... No bra?" Naruto guiltily looked away, wishing he could cover his ears with something and clenching his jaw to keep from an outburst. "... Blouse unbuttoned?... Rolling around in a ball, past twelve on a school night?"

Finally, having enough, Naruto spoke up. "Leave her alone." He simply stated, in a strained voice, hoping Sasuke would actually pay attention to his simple command. Sakura stole a glance at her desk, before looking back up at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head to take a look at Naruto, who was still sitting on top of the desk. When he saw no movement, he turned back to Sakura who followed his every movement.

Then, slowly, Naruto got up.

"I said, leave her alone!" His voice slightly rose, while he started walking passed Sai. Sasuke leaned up, standing straight; his chin slightly upwards.

"You gonna make me?"

Naruto slightly nodded. "Yeah"

Sasuke snorted, walking on top of the desk, until he came face to face with Naruto again; both standing right in front of Sai, who stared at both of them with fearful eyes. He didn't know what could happen if they kept going at it. So far it was all threats and no actions.

"You and how many of your friends?" His voice rose.

"Just me," He stated, not intimidated by Sasuke's voice. "Just you and me. Two hits: Me hitting you and you hitting the ground" Sasuke scoffed once again, rolling his eyes and looking away. Is Jocky really threatening him? "Anytime you're ready, bud"

Sai tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard, knowing that they are actually going to fight each other; right here and now. Sasuke started fidgeting, shuffling his feet a bit, before giving him a pathetic slap on Naruto's face.

And that was all Naruto needed for him to snap.

Almost immediately on the pathetic impact of his slap, Naruto grabbed both of his arms, pinning them behind him and then pinning Sasuke to the floor. His clutched was an iron grip. Sasuke tried pushing Naruto off him, but Jocky just doesn't budge! After giving up, Sasuke stated, "I don't wanta get into this with you, man"

Naruto jumped to his feet, pushing Sasuke back onto the ground once he saw him trying to regain his stance. What an idiot; couldn't back up his words for anything. "Why not?" He asked, ready to go again if he had to.

Sasuke shot up from the floor. "'Cause I'll kill you" He simply stated, while backing up and walking backwards to the area where Hinata was; his eyes never left Naruto's. "It's real simple. I'll kill you and your _fucking _parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I really don't give a shit about you to bother." He casually placed his hands in his pockets. One of them searching for the pocket knife he had mentioned before.

"Chicken shit" Naruto mumbled, while opening his chair to go and sit back down.

Everybody's attention was focused on the two; waiting to see what would happen next. What would Sasuke's reaction/answer be next? What would Naruto's reaction be after that?

His answer: Pulling out the long awaited pocket knife and flipping it open. The short, silver blade shinning in the light. He wasn't kidding around when he said he would – and could easily – kill him.

Hearing the sound of an object, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke holding a pocket knife in his gloved hand. Sasuke, trying to control his temper, dug the knife onto the end Hinata's joint desk, leaving it there out in the open for anyone to grab – if they had the guts to get it. He just wanted to prove a point to Jocky... and try not to kill him.

"Let's end this right now! You don't talk to her; you don't look at her; and you don't even think about her!" Oblivious to both of them, because they were so caught up on each other, Hinata had snatched Sasuke's pocket knife from the desk. "Do you understand?!"

Sasuke massaged the inside of his mouth with his tongue. "I'm trying to help" Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe their ears. How is insulting people, asking about you about their home life, offending someone's weight, getting someone all hot and heavy, getting into a five second fight, and pulling out a pocket knife, _helping_?!

_

__

_

**Author's Note: **I am just so disappointed in the manga. I am at loss for words; there are just no words to describe how pissed I am at Danzo and his actions.

Well, I'm still up for opinions on Hinata's lunch. We are only a couple chapters away, and I would really appreciate it if you have an idea, or anything comes to mind, and would like to share it. Thanks. =)


	6. The Custodial Artist

_

__

_

Chapter 6: The Custodial Artist

_

__

_

One of the many school janitors strolled in, bringing in with him a garbage bin holding what he uses to clean the classrooms, hallways, bathrooms, and offices, clipped onto the sides: Sprays, a mop, a broom, a wash cloth, and a couple rolls of paper towels. He had a small radio clipped to one of the sides, that was playing "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC, on a standard volume level. That way, no teacher here would get bothered by the noise level. He was relatively young, maybe a couple of years younger than Danzo; long, hippy-ish white hair, spiked up in all different directions at the top, that reached mid back and was tied into a low pony tail; wrinkles forming around his forehead, the corners of his mouth, and on his hands; deep, brown eyes and the disgusting grayish janitor jumpsuit as an outfit. Under the suit, he was wearing a Misfits shirt and a pair of joggers to keep him warm from the freezing outside air. He was, almost, an old geezer, but not as old as Danzo and a cool old geezer in, Sasuke's definition. They both enjoyed the same type of music – Rock of all types, and, since they were such close friends, despite the huge 30 year age gap, sometimes he would distract the other teachers and help Sasuke skip school or sneak out of Dyke's prison closet every now and then. Sasuke reminded him of his younger self, except he lacked more free will and power. But, either than that, he is a good kid and friend – when he wanted to be.

Even though he was the school janitor, he didn't go about telling kids what to do, how to act or how to dress. He just went about doing his business, which was to clean the school. And, in return, some – notice the word _some_ – of them actually followed the school rules. (At least the ones about not leaving gum under the table or on the floor, or leaving trash on the floor) Some of them would actually give him, or offer, their food if they didn't want (Anorexic girls)

The second he entered the room, bringing with him the cart of appliances and rolling it towards the small office in the front, he immediately recognized Sasuke and Sai; Sasuke, sitting on the desk in front of Sai, feet on the table and looking directly at Jiraiya, and Sai sitting right behind him also staring at Jiraiya. How do you miss Sasuke's spiked up raven colored hair-do? Even though, it's a normal hair style Japan, not a lot of guys have it. Also, his hair is all natural; he was born with that hair style and color, and his obsidian eyes. That was just a big no-no, and not to mention Sasuke was a friend of his – despite the age gap. Sai was one of the smartest kids in the school, all of the teachers and staff knew about him. It was shocking to hear how and why he landed in Saturday detention. He went into the room, picked up the small garbage bin and threw the debri into the large one he walked in with.

"Hey, Sai, how're you doing?" Jiraiya wanted to be nice to Sai, since, knowing Sasuke, he wasn't going to be – he was going to be the honest asshole that everyone mistook for a jerk. He also noticed the rich snob in the front staring at him with her large green orbs and her face in her manicured hands; the blond spiky haired, idiot jock sitting a seat away from her, and the weirdo, who he knew as Hinata Hyuga (The shy, invisible girl), sitting at the table behind Sai, facing him. Her expression was blank. Her pearl eyes were empty, and her mouth was formed into a tight line.

Sai looked away, embarrassed that another teacher knew his name. He wanted to be recognized by people his own age – not by the adults!

In an almost mocking, indolently and curious tone, while turning his head towards Sai a bit, Sasuke asked, "… Your dad works here…?" Although he knew that Sai wasn't actually Jiraiya's son, he just felt the need for the question, since Jiraiya just so happened to know his name.

Sai threw him a face, although Sasuke couldn't see it because he was sitting in the seat in front of him. Jiraiya also threw him a face, but then the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a small smile. He knew that Sasuke was only joking around; he just had a weird, and cruel, sense of humor at times.

"Yo, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya halted in front of the large trash can once he was done placing the other back in the office just as Sasuke called him out. Sasuke flipped his head back to get rid of some pieces of hair that were stuck on his face, blocking his vision. Thankfully, he had front row seats to what he was about to ask Jiraiya.

"Yeah..?" He didn't like the direction this was going in. Sasuke knew how to push his buttons. They had a weird kind of – large age gap-ish – friendship. One moment they hated each other's guts, the next they were best friend-ish. He really needed to stop befriending kids and start finding some pals his own age. He couldn't help it; kids will be kids, and, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he liked hanging around youngsters. They reminded him of when he was still a kid in High School; the good old days.

"Can I ask you a question?" The song on the radio changed to "Hollow" by Pantera.

Jiraiya paused, his brown eyes never leaving Sasuke's stonic expression as he an answer. "Yes…" What was this maniac up to now?

Sasuke inhaled, totally ready for the impact he was about to get. "How does one become a custodian?" Jiraiya blinked, trying to keep a straight face. He didn't know whether to laugh, or be pissed. Was he trying him, or was he just being an idiot?

"You wanta be a custodian…?" His question was sinking into his head at a slow rate.

Sasuke shook his head; his tousled ebony locks following his movement. "No, I just wanna know how one becomes one, because," – he pointed at Naruto, who was at the table away from him with his head down in his arms, not interested in the conversation at all, with his gloved hand – "Naruto here," – at the sound of his name, Naruto's head shot up and immediately sent a death glare at Sasuke, who didn't bother to glance at him and his pissed off expression – "is very interested in trying to pursue a career as a custodial artist"

Jiraiya knew that Sasuke was joking, but it pissed him off how easily this kid knew how to push him. He hated when people made fun of his job – and Sasuke knew that too. Trying to keep his cool, he spoke tentatively. "Oh, really?" Sasuke knew he was pissed, though. After hanging out with Jiraiya since his freshman year, he knew how mad he can get and can easily hide it.

Naruto looked away, ashamed he didn't say a word to Sasuke when he had purposely called him out. Again. He just stuck to keeping his head low and looking down at the table. Does this asshole ever leave him alone? Sasuke smirked seeing the faces of both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh?" His ungloved hand had an iron grip on the garbage can, but he was careful not to crush it too hard. Cool, calm, and collected, he kept chanting to himself as he spoke. He had a really nasty temper, and having a grip on the can was the only thing that was keeping him from lashing out.

Sakura looked away, because she had a bitter feeling, in the pit of her stomach, that that question was being directed to her. She had maids and housekeepers and she knew what they had to go through to keep their places in order, but she never respected that and was just like everyone else in this school when it came down to it. She was really no better than anyone else. She would always think that she was, only because her parents had the money and the power to convince her otherwise.

"Maybe so, but following a broom after shitheads like you, for the past 11 years, I've learned a couple of things or two…" From the back, Hinata's mouth twisted upwards into a sadistic smile – though, there was nothing cruel going on for her smile to be that way, it was just the way she was after watching many horror and gore movies. A lot of kids teased Jiraiya, or any other custodian, about their occupation. She thought they'd be used to it by now. "I look through your letters; I look through your lockers" Sasuke's head jerked in his direction, snapping him out of his daze, the moment he heard 'look through lockers'. How can Jiraiya get through to his locker without his hand being sliced in the process…? As if to put an emphasis on his speech, he pointed with his gloved hand to his ear. "… I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do…" As Jiraiya put his hand down, his small brown eyes grew wide, like in trepidation fear – although he wasn't the one that was afraid. To everyone, except Sasuke and Hinata, he looked… creepy and a bit scary; like a psychopathic serial killer at work.

"I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends," Sasuke almost laughed; his lips twitching upwards into a smile against his ethereal, stonic face. Jiraiya could be a real weirdo at times, but that's why he kept the man as one of his older (more like _oldest_) friends.

Seeing Sasuke smile, for the first time in a long time, Jiraiya also smiled. There was no way he could really stay mad at him forever. It just wasn't possible. That kid had a weird way of getting into someone's brain and staying there for awhile. As Jiraiya exited the room, pushing the bin in front of him, he kept taking glances at the clock. He knew that there was something wrong with it, for 30 minutes couldn't have passed that fast unless he had been talking for quite a long time and not have realized it. He checked his watch, on his ungloved wrist, to make sure that the time was correct. And it wasn't.

He pointed towards the clock. "By the way, the clock is 30 minutes fast" He told them, then vanished behind the closed door. Of course, Sasuke already knew that; he had been checking his phone constantly, hoping for some sort of text message (of course he got none), but never bothered to mention the right time to the group. He thought no one would really care.

Immediately after being told that, Naruto turned towards the clock in the back of the room and saw that Jiraiya had been right. Disbelief washed over his face. That means that he would have to be in here longer than he imagined! Hinata also turned towards the clock, seeing as Jiraiya had been right but didn't let anything appear on her face other than a blank expression, like the one she had given Jiraiya when he walked into the room and took a quick glance at her.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto wailed, burring his face in his hands.

_

__

_

That was, or is, probably the shortest chapter I will ever write for this whole thing. Anyway, sorry for the long wait (It felt like a long wait to me, and I'm the idiot trying to write this =P) I was on vacation and a couple of things came up and I couldn't write anything. (Half the time I was lazy. Sue me.)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up… Soon.


End file.
